A God's Tale: The Journey Through Time - Part 1
by CaptArtoo
Summary: Xenoverse Story with my two custom characters. Sora and Iris Jord-An. In Part 1 it follows Sora and his early life, ending with him being sent to save the timeline as the Hero in the Xenoverse story. Ream my profile on updates about Parts 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue – 100 Years Before Xenoverse**

 _In the Age 750, a hundred years before Demigra was destined to be defeated, a council of godly beings met to decide the judgment on the actions of fellow god who sided with the Demon God. The Council could only judge their comrade as guilty for aiding Demigra in gaining Time-Space scrolls. This allows him to go through time altering bits and pieces while he slowly masters manipulation over time and space. Each rift caused by Demigra spawned problems over the Twelve Main Universes, who are protected by a fellow god of outstanding abilities. The punishment was banning Zephyr to the Thirteenth Universe._ _Gods are beings with unfathomable power, knowledge, and appearances. That is why only one can look over a single universe. You have Beerus in one, and you have Shu Bouquet in another. Gods cannot be born in a mortal Universe with their Ki being beyond a mortal's thought. So the Gods created a realm of their own high above the Twelve Universes and as vast as there are gods. So the Realm of the Gods stand above all else, controlling and containing what should happen or what should never happen. The most trusted God with this ability is Mara Shyarly, who can see the future and has future knowledge about the Realms and the Universes._

Mara Shyarly, the Goddess over foresight, knowledge, wisdom, and the enhanced senses was becoming more worried by the day, for tomorrow was her son's birthday and the day she had to leave him for what she could see as forever. Her abilities never had a problem manifesting with others, but as this was her only son, it was gift of hope to see him once more. Sora was a young child, with ruffled spiked brown hair, and eyes as blue as the sky he was named after.

"Stone Bullet!" Could be heard in the distance, as he would throw a rock with great precision and an inhuman level of strength. The reason that Mara Shyarly and her son were here, in Universe 13, was for her punishment with having relations with a human. It was not that she regretted spending the 5, or maybe 6-year punishment, here with her son. It was the fact that she would return to the council to help once more, but leaving her son here alone. He did not show any signs of having her sight powers as an ability so far. This would make the departure all the more painful for the boy. Living in the Universe that was never meant to be, and her sight was clouded by the love she had for her child's future. This gave birth to the strongest hope, and the strongest fear. Gods were never meant to have hope that's why Mara Shyarly had foresight, to know everything that is meant to happen and that will happen.

The next morning Sora woke up excited as ever. It was his sixth birthday and his mother said she had something special for him. After breakfast Sora was allowed to open his gift. A bo-staff that could change size to his will. "Now sweetie, this is not to pick fights with, but to defend yourself. Understand?" Sora shook his head excitedly as he bounded off; the staff shot straight into a tree as apples fell down and hit his head. "Mom?" She was gone, nowhere to be found. As if she was never really there.

* * *

 **Part 1 – 4 Years Later, 5 Years Before Present**

Sora had just turned ten, and still no sign of his mother. He still doesn't know if he should be mad at her or just give up. He has become strong enough to stay alive and his present from his mother has helped him get plenty of food. Still can't control it properly, but that is a story in it of itself. The only thing his prey hears before they are eaten is, "Stone Bullet!" as a rock zips into their weak point. Sora's strength and precision have been trained well by his self, but during his journeys he finds that some areas are barren with different animals, plants, and fruits. In other areas there have been signs of corruption with evil smoky auras or just plains of death. Sora tried his best to stay away from those areas, but over the years it was getting harder to avoid them, and other times it felt like they were following him out of vengeance. Sora took out a sharpen rock from his pouch just as a shadow casts over him. "…" _'One shot and hen run as fast as you can'_ was his only thought.

"Son, what are you doing out here all on your own?" Sora turned around quickly, seeing a tall man who was just as strong as what his mother told him about the strength of _Gods_. This man had short hair and a small patch of facial hair. He wore this bright red shirt that could only say Leader, and blue pants that gave off the same sense as his shirt tied up by a tiger pelt. "Who are you?" Sora shouted. He did not know about others being here. His mother was sent here because of him so he could only assume that this man was sent here because of him too. "I am the Chief of the Jord-An tribe. I was looking for suitable hunting grounds but found you." Sora eyed him cautiously, "Why were you banished here?" The Chief could only chuckle at the boy. "We grew up _here_ , not banished. Why would you say that?" Sora turned away continuing his hunt, leaving the Chief behind. "Wait!" was the last thing Sora heard from this man, or so he thought.

Sora eventually found an area that was pure and had plenty to live off of. He noticed that his outfit was falling apart again so he needed to find materials to repair it. After hours of hunting for an animal with a threatening looking pelt, Sora found nothing. "One bird, a fox, and three turtles…TURTLES DON'T MATE IN THIS TYPE OF AREA!" Sora fell to his back at his new campsite just resting. Out of no where, as always, his staff shot out of it's sheath knocking everything Sora set up in the daytime.

"Should have seen that coming…" He fell asleep and the next morning his life would change. Just before dawn broke, a shadow walked towards Sora's sleeping form. An aura fill with rage, sorrow, vengeance, and a killing intent that would scare fear itself emitting from the shadow as it drew closer and closer. Sora jumped up not able to breath as the aura was drowning him in the pressure, "this…is…your…FAULT!" The eruption from the voice forced Sora airborne, and from the air he could see that this is the being causing the deformation of the land.

' _What is that?'_ Sora landed with a thud not able to tell which is up or down. Out of pure desperation he grabbed his staff swinging it sporadically at this horned silhouette. Just when Sora thought he landed a blow on this being made of pure aura, it split into three streams of spirit energy, warping around him as a fist connected with his back. "This is payback for having me trapped in here!" Sora was confused. "Trapped? Where from?" The dark aura condensed together revealing the monster that was attacking Sora. "From the Realm of the Gods…."

* * *

 **Flashback – 1000 Generations Prior to Present Timeline**

 _There were Three Grand beings that watched over each realm. Nene Ki-Mira, Maro-Maru, and Orin Jord-An._

 _Nene was the creator and the watcher over the Demonic Realm. He had a thin built with a dome-like head and eyes that could pierce the thickest of souls. Maro-Maru was the scholar of the Gods' Realm and watched over the advancement of the mortal beings in each universe. He had a tubby build but also had muscles and facial features of a saber-tooth tiger. Orin Jord-An was the God of Warriors and Guardian to the mortal worlds. Orin was of medium build with lean muscles and golden eyes that emitted purity into the hearts of others. His shining black hair was tied back in a semi-braid._

 _Nene and Orin never got along over the last 500 million years. "No, I cannot let you go through with this!" Orin shouted at Nene. "And what if I go through with it anyway?" Nene smirked at the passionate God. "Well it's too late Jord-doofus. Zephyr has already learned both God Ki and Demon Ki." Nene laughed as he walked away leaving Orin and the newly introduced Zephyr._

 _Zephyr stood guard at the Gate of Destiny that leads to the cores of the realms and universes in tact or not yet formed. Orin walked past him to the Realm of the Dragons, where he was to be an ambassador for the mortal realm and the use of their powers for the mortals. "Sorry Lord Orin, you cannot pass the Gate right now." Orin gave a questioning gaze at the young demonic god. Zephyr was still young so he had two dark spikes on his head that seemed to shine compared to his darker hide. He had dark red, almost maroon, patches that looked like glass on his head, chest, arms, and shins. Zephyr was still young but still had potential that no other god or demon had, Access to both God Ki and Demon Ki._

* * *

 **Age 845 – Sora and the Jord-An People**

"G-god Realm? I-is that were Mara Shyarly lives?" Sora held his staff tighter in a defensive stance. "That's the Bitch that got me thrown into the shit hole!" the Unknown being with an evil aura was finally visible. He had two shining black horns on his head with two smaller ones on his forehead. His eyes had no pupils to speak off just pure red, and filled with rage. His built was tall and muscular and his muscles began to bulge as he put one hand behind the other on his right side. "YOU ARE THE MOST HEINOUS MISTAKE EVER CREATED!" A purple and black sphere began to charge around his hands as black electricity sparked around it. "GALICK BEAM CANNON!" The beam shot out in a big and speeding bullet of light. Sora's eyes widened, as the beam was about to hit him.

"..."

"Is he dead, Daddy?" A voice that was soft and comforting was heard. "No, let him rest."

Sora scrunched his eyes tighter as he regained consciousness. Sora "felt" multiple presences around him, which was odd. How could you "feel" people when there was nothing or anyone touching you? Sora was in over his head. _'Was that a_ _ **demon**_ _attacking me?'_ He thought to himself. "Ah your awake!" A cheery booming voice called out. No malice was in it, more fun and games to it if anything. "H-huh?" Sora eyes were completely open now.

"So that _Zephyr_ gave you quite the problem as well?" Sora tried to stand up and was shocked to see the man from before; "Y-you're that guy from before!" the tall man nodded and smiled. "The name's Aran, Chief of the Jord-An tribe!" He held his hand out. Sora shook it out of respect. "Sora, Son of Mara Shyarly." Aran was surprised by this and held his finger to his lips for Sora to be quiet about that part.

"That's not really something you want to announce. Children of Gods, or Demi-Gods, aren't the greatest and are banned entirely." "E-entirely?" Aran nodded as a short girl who looked about 11 or 12 grinned at Sora. She had dark red hair or maybe maroon according to Sora, with soft golden eyes that held so much happiness. Her hair was tied up in two short mess ponytails on the sides of her head. "Hey! the cutie pie is awake!" The look she gave Sora would have been hearts in her eyes if they were in a cartoon. "H-hi…. I think?" "Iris leave Sora alone right now, he still needs rest!" Iris' eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "Sora, eh?" She said with a sly seductive smirk that turned into swooning just as fast, "Such a _cute_ name!" Aran rolled his eyes and Sora did not know how to respond.

When Sora was finally able to walk around he noticed that he was in a leather/pelt-ish type cloth pants and bandages up and down his whole torso. Iris gave him a necklace that was made with three claws that matched hers. Others in the tribe had the same type of necklace but they were always different claws. "I made mine out of a Nemean Lion claws, and yours too!" Iris was really sweet but excited most of the time Sora found out. "S-so if you really like it and want to keep it…maybe we will have the chance to get married?" Iris became really flustered and started to sway.

"You can't propose Iris!" a tall but skinny kid shouted at her. "Plus he is an outsider, what does he have to offer us?" Iris became angry very quickly and glared at the boy. "Take it back."

"What?"

"Take. It. Back. _Now_."

Sora stood in-between the two. "Hey, hey relax no need to fight!" He ginned at Iris. "I really like the necklace, but I have no idea what "marry" means!" Sora's comment made the bully laugh non-stop and Iris giggled at Sora. "Well, if you stay around for a bit, I can show you." Sora nodded and Iris went back to telling her story about how she fought this otherworldly lion and how she wasn't really _suppose_ to fight it. In the end it was to keep her mom's memory alive and Iris became ever stronger because of it.

"So Sora where are your parents?" Sora shrugged not knowing, but continued to smile and ask Iris about her "Adventures!" as she likes to boast about them. "You really have some fun times, and that's just inside the boarder your dad set?" "Mhmm! Have you had any? Adventures I mean." Sora sat by a tree, "Yeah, tons of them! I've been across this plain many time, and through the mountains too! Swam in the sea once, but mostly just try to stay alive." Sora's tales turned dark for a good bit of them, and there were some very comical ones as well. Iris' past was painful but Sora's was undeniably heartbreaking. Iris felt her heart swell so much for this boy who was only 2 years younger than herself.

* * *

 **Flashback – Creation of the Jord-An tribe and Faux God**

 _Orin was in the training grounds for the Gods honing his new fighting stance. Lately there have been rumors about the Legendary God, Kane Zaru, training disciples in his "Kogane no Saru" (Golden Monkey) stance. Orin had never had the chance to meet him, but heard of his power in weapons and spirit. Kane Zaru's spirit was so vast that it could be used to attack like Ki. Only a few Gods and some Demons were able to fight like this. Orin went to Maro-Maru to see if he heard any movement after Nene just "disappeared" after Mara Shyarly full awakened her powers of foresight and aura-sight. Mara Shyarly was powerful to say the least bit, but she was (still is) a pacifist. Gods and Demons alike denounced her pull in the Realms and made fun of her attraction to the mortal beings of Earth. "You are such a disgrace to all immortal beings, and I'm a demon. Y'know eatin' children and shit? That's me!" Demons would tell her time and time again. She would not budge, break down at night, but never budge. Some praised her for her strong will, but that didn't mean that they would stop their comments. Orin heard all of these things before and yet he never said anything good or bad about her. Mara Shyarly was his only connection to Kane Zaru._

* * *

 **Age 848 – Sora's Undeniable Courage**

Sora spent three years with the Jord-An tribe. Some accepted him, while others despised him. Most people who hated him were Iris' suitors and families that wanted to marry up one day. He still didn't understand the whole "marriage" thing as it was called, but he enjoyed every moment with Iris he had. Although they always ended up with Iris playing innocence, and that left Sora having to do all the chores that the horses or oxen would have to do. 'Training, this is merely training' he would tell himself. During one of Iris' many adventures they found a cave with a text that explained Sora's staff, Ruyi Jingu. It turns out the Ruyi Jingu had feelings and an opinion of it's own. Sora still couldn't completely control it yet, which made Iris laugh and everyone else not so much. Chief Aran helped Sora learn how to fight a lot better than he did when he was 10, and Iris helped with his spirit energy. It turns out Iris was better with spirit than Aran leaving Sora with just the basics to use. "Sora, let's mock battle!" Iris called out running towards him. Sora was just in the tribe's basic garb pants and boots with his Nemean claw necklace on.

"I can't!"

"Awwww how come?" Iris asked puffing out her cheeks. "Because you left me with the oxen chasing me…again." Iris giggled at the recent memory of Sora running away with a stampede on his tail and the Ruyi Jingu acting up. "Come on! One quick match and you can go back to…" Iris looked around to see what Sora had to do. "…What ever this is you have to do…" "Yeah, yeah let's go _Princess_!" Sora began walking off as Iris giggled behind him.

Sora stretched waiting for Iris to finish up tying her hands up. "Yah ready?" He called out as her soft gold eyes sharpened as she went to attack him. Sora dodged her left jabs while slapping her right hooks up. "C'mon you're slackin' way more than usual there, Princess." Iris shot off a spirit (Ki) wave that engulfed Sora. When Iris saw that Sora wasn't there, she panicked. 'Wh-where is he?' She looked around franticly. "Stone Bullet!" Iris looked up and saw Sora toss a rock right between her legs. The impact caused a mini crater leaving Iris to fall backwards. Iris' face was blue from fear, "Y-you only tossed a rock! H-how was that p-possible?" Sora grinned retying his pouch on his belt. "You've been slackin' did you not hear me?" Sora laughed as he ran back to his chores. Iris darted off towards her father for an explanation on Sora's strength. She knew he was quite strong, but this was _not_ human.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris finally got her dad to talk with her after so long. She knew he was a busy man, but this was important! "Iris, why do you even care? He trains just about everyday. And he always has to do extra labor because of your antics."

Aran rolled his eyes at his daughters tantrum before him. " _But_ dad! A pebble caused a crack in the ground."

"Leave it alone Iris!" Aran shouted behind his back as he walked off. Iris grumbled as she began kicking some rocks around.

After calming down ,Iris walked past Sora's tent and saw him in his oringial purple gi-like outfit. He seemed to be going somewhere.

"W-where are you going?" She barged in to ask Sora.

"I have to leave for a bit, but I might come back." Iris became frightened. If her only true friend was about to leave she would be alone again.

"Please stay! I'm sorry for freaking out about your strength!" Iris began shooting off appolgies one after the other. "Just please don't leave!"

"Iris, Iris! Calm down this has nothing to do with you. I promise. This is just something I have to do." Sora said reassuringly as he clasped Iris' shoulders. "Do you want your claw necklace back?" Iris shook her head telling him that it is his and smiled at him.

"It's been almost three years and it feels like we have known each other forever" Iris hugged Sora tightly. "Please come back soon..."

Zephyr was searching for Sora's energy for almost three years now. The demon had gotten better at moving around this prison. Half his power is sealed away here, God ki is almost imposdible to build up in this forged universe. It took three years to build up enough to able to scan the whole land, and he was already almost out. 'Damn...'

Zephyr had years of demonic ki saved up after centuries of God ki at easy disposal. His demonic energy began forging it's own surface. Three years turned a cave in the side of a moutain into what some would mistake as tge enterance of the first circle of Hell. Bones that have evil oozing from them, layered the floor and walls. Zephyr drug his tail along the wall sketching a map of where the half-breed ki as been, and the direction it was moving. 'North...East...North...West?' Zephyr was not sure why the directions varied so dramaticly like this but he was sure that is was Demi-God ki.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

About two days had passed since Sora had left the Jord-An Tribe . He missed Iris and the others terribly, but the danger he was about to cause was bigger than the Tribe alone. Growls came from some bushes as Sora got into a fighting stance. He could "see" an attack coming but is was just enough to evade it. Right before his eyes was a something that looked like a bat. Or a Hyena? A bat-hyena? It had this evil aura and corrupted appearance. 'It that two heads?!' Sora built up some energy and sent a kai wave pushing the creature back. The creature didn't move but sent a wave of air back that followed by a claw.

Each roar sent a beam like blast from this demonic hybrid. Sora barely managed to dodge each one. The creature's eyes went from a white rage to pure red. The bat wings grew larger and the hyena's legs had bones shooting out of the joints. "It's...transforming?!" Sora jumped out of it's claw way too close of it hitting him. The claws dug deep into the dirt, exploding a crater from a dark purple sphere of energy. "Wh-what's going on?!" Sora knew little to nothing about ki, he learned to 'push' his soul out as a enhancement or an attack. This Bat-hyena...thing was shooting light rays and causing explosions everywhere!

Sora focused his energy and lunged forward to the Bat-ena. Right as he was about to punch it, he sent a Kiai threw his fist. Sora's kiai-intensified jab, even further powered by his demi-god strength, landed in the Bat-ena's face and caused the creature to slide back a few meters. The demi-god smirked. He had finally found a way to fight this thing. He threw a Stone Bullet one after another distracting the Bat-ena. 'Roar, claw, explosion...' "Jab!" The Bat-ena shook it's head to get rid of the daze. "Jab!" Sora appeared out of no where using a Kai Jab again. He kept his combo of Kiai Jabs at a steady flow. At last minute Sora slashed downward with his staff. As soon as it hit the Corrupted Creature, the staff glowed hitting the creature harder then Sora could on his own.

But he's not on his own.

Iris was sulking, pouting, and angry all at the same time. "You just HAD to prod didn't you!" She huffed as she laid back. The skinny boy who would send jabs at Sora for being an outsider popped up. This time he had more defing muscles and he 'supposedly' got stronger too. Iris didn't care enough to pay attention really. "You're still out here?" Iris just glanced at Eret.

"Well the Chief needs you. Now, according to his yelling." Iris sighed and got up. She had to please her father. Or she'll get stuck with chores Sora did for her.

'Damn he did alot of chores'

Iris and Eret made it back to the Tribe's hall. The young tribesmen were forced to stay in. The strongest warriors were preparing for battle. "What's going on?" Iris was confused at the state of the tribe. "Get in the hall." She shook her head. "What's going on?!"

"Iris, now is not the time!"

"Well when is? You and the others are putting on Armor! Something isn't right, and I wanna know!"

Aran sighed. "There are Corrupted animals and monsters headed towards us." Iris tensed. She was ready to fight and she had the experience of fighting some other worldly creatures. But was she ready for the Corruption that killed her mother?

Aran looked at Iris. "No you stay here. You're not allowed to fight." Iris was about to throw a fit but an evil aura filled the air. What looked to be once monkeys were now some corrupted create with red eyes, bone guantlets on, and a dark aura oozing from them.

Savagery is all this was. The Jord-An Tribe has strong ties to Apes. Orin Jord-An was told to have had a monkey tail and a God form that resembled a monkey. He had defeated many evils and created many safe havens. The Jord-An Tribe follows a great many of his ways of life. The fight was as primal as it gets. The Four Elites and Chief Aran's hair turn gold as did their auras. Their strength increase and their speed rose. The other warriors sent shockwaves as the Five Sages started wiping out waves at a time.

Aran was going one-on-one with a corrupted gorilla. Aran held his hands close together building energy inbetween them. The gorilla charged at Aran with a leap into the air. Aran released his attack as the gorilla was in mid air. The energy sphere shot out like a cannon ball right into the Gorilla's chest. Aran jumped back a few meters to repostion himself for the upper hand. The gorilla swung it's corrupted bone gauntlet and an energy wave like a fist flew towards Aran. He jumped as fast as he could out of the way and sprinted in. Footsteps couldn't be heard but what sounded like paws padding the dirt. Aran had spirit running threw his fingers and started clawing and palm striking the Gorilla. "Fury Palm: Wolf Pack!"


End file.
